the death of clark
by hollywoodwiz
Summary: At the end of the episode Luthor, Tess, Oliver, and Lois get their shots off before Clark has a chance to plead
1. Chapter 1

Summary- At the end of episode Luthor what if Tess, Oliver, and Lois, had got their shot off before Clark could plead for his life.

The battle was intense as Clark Luthor sent waves of heat blasts and super breaths throughout watchtower trying to connect upon his 3 opponents, Tess, Oliver, and Lois. Each of the 3 had their own weapons with kryptonite on them but could not get close enough to Clark Luthor to use them. Each one of the 3 heroes were fighting for their own survival they did not want to kill a mirror image of Clark because each of them had their own feelings for the man that they recognized as earths greatest hero. Tess was growing feelings for Clark and had been for awhile but she would not dare tell him because of his relationship with Lois. Oliver knew Clark as his best friend and someone whom always had Olivers back in their biggest battles. And of course Lois the one who truly loved Clark Kent, the man she loved and the hero she admired. But this was not their Clark this was a monster. Each of them knew that to have any chance of survival they had to hit Clark Luthor with kryptonite weapons. Suddenly each of them heard Clark Luthor yell "No" as they looked out they saw him on his knees and they each all 3 knew it was time to make their move. Clark Kent arrived back in his world to hear Tess yelling "Do it now Oliver" and Lois yelling "Take the shot" he tried to get his hands up to tell them that it was him the real Clark Kent but it was too late. Tess fired her kryptonite bullet into Clarks shoulder, Lois fired her crossbow into Clarks chest and Oliver fired his bow right into Clarks heart. Each of the 3 looked down at the dying Clark with a sense of relief but then they each heard Clark say that it was the real him. With bloody words Clark said " Lo lois it's the real me, you pulled the blue kryptonite out of my chest to bring me back" Each of these words was a painful struggle for Clark because he knew that he was dying and he could feel the blood in his mouth and he could feel the life slowly leaving him. Lois immediately burst into tears screaming "WHAT HAVE WE DONE WE KILLED HIM" Oliver jumped to the ground try and put his hand over the blood coming out of Clarks chest, he was in tears and shock screaming "NO IM SORRY PLEASE DON'T DIE" Oliver immediately felt the sinking feeling of dread because he helped kill his best friend. Tess jumped to the side of Clark with tears bursting from her eyes yelling " NO NO NO PLEASE NO PLEASE DON'T DIE" Lois was telling him "No please don't leave me please don't I LOVE YOU". Clark knowing that he only had a few moments left managed to say " It was my destiny to protect the world, you must now do that for me" Tess, Oliver, and Lois were all in shock and were all crying. They were all saying things " please don't go" and "were sorry" and " please live". However it was not to be and with one final breath Clark managed to say "Goodbye"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lois, Tess, and Oliver were all back at Olivers apartment crying their eyes out as well as drinking over the fact they just killed their best friend, In Lois case her true love. After the shock washed over all of them they each agreed that the only thing to do was to wrap Clarks body up in some sheets and drop it at the farm in his room. None of them had even thought to tell the rest of the team about what had happened because the pain was still way too fresh in their minds. There was hours of silence at Olivers apartment before Oliver finally said "We have to tell the team" to which Tess replied "Tell them what exactly, that we just killed Clark, that we just killed the hope of the world" Oliver replied "They have to know that he is dead somehow we have to tell them" Oliver then looked at Lois and asked her what she thought they should do. Lois was sitting on the couch crying and weeping over the man she loved whom she just helped to kill. Lois then began to start crying more feverishly and more intense for her response was "We have to tell Martha, we have to tell Martha that her only son Clark Kent is dead" The shock of that statement his Oliver and Tess harder than any punch ever could. Tess felt the intense pain of sadness and loss because by her helping to kill Clark she had killed the man that offered her a light and a path to her own redemption. When Clark began to trust Tess and when Clark let Tess join his team it was like a strong light was finally able to penetrate the darkness that had taken over her soul for so many years, and by killing Clark Kent it was the same as putting that light out for good and Tess didn't know if she was going to be able to live with that. Tess also hurt for another reason not only did she kill the man that offered her redemption she just killed a man that she loved. She never told anyone but she had started to have feelings for Clark, feelings of love. In her heart of hearts she was jealous of the relationship between Lois and Clark because she wanted Clarks love, It was his strong will and passion combined with his endless compassion for humanity that had attracted Tess to Clark. Clark was different from any other man she had come to know. To Tess Clark was truly unique and now he was gone forever. Clark was Olivers best friend, they had their disagreements and arguments over the years but Oliver always knew that Clark would have his back. Oliver thought about all the times he called Clark a boy scout for having a positive outlook on people even the most darkest people like Zod or Lex. Oliver often looked at Clark as somewhat naive but Oliver also knew that it was that attitude about life and people that made Clark the man and the superhero that Clark was. It wasn't official but Oliver and the rest of the members of the league often looked to Clark as sort of the unofficial leader because it was Clarks moral compass that guided the league and Oliver knew that. Oliver was devastated because he just killed the greatest superhero in the world, His best friend, his teammate, and to some degree his leader. Lois was devastated because she just killed the love of her life. The man that took fire on his back as a human being to protect her, the man that saves the world on a near daily basis, the man that took a blue kryptonite knife in his gut and fell off a massive building just to save humanity. Lois realized that she killed her best friend, her soulmate, and the worlds greatest hero. Lois in her heart did not want to live anymore she didn't wanna have to face the next day and the day after because she didn't wanna have to live with herself. The three of them sat there and finally Oliver said "we have to start making funeral arrangements" to which Tess replies "we have to tell them how he died" Lois then responded " I don't wanna lie to the league and I don't wanna lie to Martha" Oliver then said "I don't want to either but it will only hurt the league and Martha more if they know the truth" Lois then replied "I can't tell her that I the woman your son loved killed him, I can't face the eyes of her when I say it" Tess then said " We have to tell them that he was killed by assassins using kryptonite weapons" Lois didn't like lying to everyone but for once she couldn't face the truth. Oliver then said " Alright I'll tell the all the members of the team" Tess said " I'll call the funeral home and cemetery and make the funeral arrangements". Lois looked at both of them and finally said "I'll call Martha"

Somewhere else in the universe Clark Kents eyes were opening and what he saw was a curious site, He was in a library. Clark got to his feet and suddenly he heard a voice say to him hello Clark, he turned around to see who was talking to him and he saw an old man whom was of short height and had a grey long beard. Clark asked the older gentleman "How do you know my name" The older gentleman then said "let me introduce myself, My name is The Source".

-hope you're enjoying the story so far. The source is an old DC character I read about and He has a very special location that seemed like a good place to send Clark now that Clark is dead. Lol or is he really continue to read to find out. Reviews are welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Clark was mystified to find himself in a library of all places, The last thing he remembered was dying back at watchtower after Lois, Oliver, and Tess each shot him. Of course he knew that it was Clark Luthor that they were trying to shoot but it Was Clark Kent that paid the price for Clark Luthor. Clark was even more confused to be talking to an old man named the source. Clark confused about this situation asked the source "Where are we" to which the source replied " behind the source wall" The source then explained to Clark that the source wall holds all of the knowledge of the universe. The source explained that all secrets of the universe small or large rested behind the wall. The source explained to Clark that there were literally millions of books behind the wall as well as nearly infinite rooms with different purposes for each of the rooms. The source explained to Clark that the Source wall existed in a place that was outside of time and space. Clark was astonished to hear all of this he asked "where are these rooms that you spoke of" and the source replied "at the end of the library thousands of miles away there lies a hallway that literally goes on forever, since space doesn't here it can go on forever without having to stop, and since time does not exist here you will never age even a day" Clark then asked the question that had been burning in his gut since he arrived at this place hours ago and that is "why am I here". To which the source replied "Your too important a person to let death just take you, your destiny is to be a source of salvation for not just the planet earth but also the entire universe" the source then continued on by saying "It was also your will that prevented you from dying, you see Clark you are a being of immense power and at its core you have resistances against death that people on earth cannot understand" The source continued on by saying "to fully be restored to life you will eventually have to pass a test but afterwards your powers will grow more than you can possibly imagine" Clark did not know what to say to all of this. The legion told him a few years back that his deeds would be known throughout galaxies but he did not know he would affect the entire universe. Clark learned from a boy whom he had helped his junior year in high school and from his training from Jor-El that he had the potential to be immortal under the yellow sun as long as he was killed by outside means but the weird thing to Clark was that he was killed and even though the source told him that he saved Clark it still felt strange to be defying death. He had done it before but those were conditions where he was mortal or was on the edge of death like when he sent the kandorians away. The source then said to Clark "you are a passionate man who fights with all his heart to defend those who can't themselves but to really become a savior for that all can look up to you must truly learn to fight as a warrior". The source then teleported him and Clark to the endless hallway and the source pointed towards a door and told Clark to follow him when the door was opened what Clark saw was amazing fighters, fighters of all shapes and sizes practicing and sparring with bare hands and weapons of all kinds. The source explained to Clark that this room was a place designed to be a training ground to study the fighting techniques of the universe. The source looked at Clark and said " it's time to get started"

This was the hardest moment of Lois life she had to call Martha Kent to tell her that her son Clark was now dead. The phone rang twice and Martha answered it and said hello, Lois with a strained voice from crying said hello Martha. Martha noticing something was wrong asked Lois why she was crying, Lois couldn't tell Martha the truth about how Clark died so she told Martha "Last night Clark was out on patrol and in an attempt to save someone was shot by thugs with kryptonite bullets" Martha immediately yelled OH MY GOD is he ok? Lois now felt more sadness and guilt than any other time time in her life and she responded I'm so sorry Clark is dead. Martha Screamed "NO PLEASE NOT MY SON, NO HE CAN'T BE DEAD" Lois then began to tear up more and said "I'm so sorry" Martha then hung up the phone because she couldn't talk to anyone so she went to her room and cried for the loss of her son. Lois went to her room and cried more for killing her true love and for lying to the person she thought of a mom. She hated herself for doing it but she couldn't face what she did especially with .

Chloe was in a state of Shock and disbelief "dead, what do you mean dead, Clark can't die" as the tears rolled from her face. Oliver tried to hold her and comfort her but the tears were rolling down his face as well as the hurt was over coming him as well. Chloe thought about all the times she shared with Clark from the summers at the lake and playing in the fields with him and Pete to all the meteor infected people they stopped to the aliens threats that seemed constant to the loss of friends and family. The more Chloe thought about it the more she realized her and Clark had gone through almost everything imaginable together. Chloe asked Oliver how Clark died to which Oliver responded that Clark had been shot by thugs using kryptonite weapons, Chloe asked who they worked for to which Oliver replied he didn't know. Chloe then said that whoever shot Clark and whoever they worked for were going to pay for it.

All members of the league were now gathered at watchtower, Lois, Tess, and Oliver thought it best to tell the whole team in person. They all knew how much it hurt to lie to everyone but for everyone sake they couldn't know that it had been three members of their own team that killed their leader. Present at watchtower were "Dinah, Arthur Curry, Meira, Victor, Courtney Whitmore, Bart, John Jones, Zatanna, Chloe, Carter Hall, and Kara. Kara spoke first " what is the big announcement and where is Clark" The sentiment was felt with all members of the league there. Oliver spoke up and replied thank you everyone for coming and said " this is the hardest thing I've ever tried to say but Clark is dead". The silence, shock, and sadness in that room was deafening. Carter asked how it happened "Oliver explained that Clark was out on patrol and tried to make a save but the thugs had kryptonite weapons and managed to get shots off into Clark causing him to die". Every member of the league began to cry Tess, Oliver, and Lois feeling the guilt of killing Clark and the weight of their lie to the group. Kara then screamed in outrage "We have to find them and bring them and whoever they work for to justice" Carter then said "We will all find the people who did this and bring justice upon them". Bart could not believe that his friend and his mentor was now dead he wanted to make sure that whoever killed him would never be able to hurt anyone ever again he knew Clark would not want vengeance but Clark was their leader and Clarks death would be avenged. Zatanna recognized Clark as one of the most honorable and loyal men she had ever come to know, Clark had been there to talk her out of giving up her own life and he had been there to help her save a little boy from her fathers curse, whoever did this would feel her magical wrath. Carter hall then said to the whole group "it has to be the darkness, somehow the darkness found out of Clarks weakness and gave the info to some of his henchman on earth" Kara then replied then when we face the darkness and those who killed my cousin Kal-el they will face the full power of a Kryptonian. Lois, Oliver, and Tess all gave each other a look, a look of sadness, guilt, and fear. They all three loved Clark but they didn't have the strength within to tell the league the truth because it was too painful for them to bear. Lois knew in her heart she would never find another love like Clark, Oliver knew he would never find another friend like Clark, and Tess knew that by killing Clark she killed her own redemption and hope for mankind.

Martha Kent was going to find out who killed her son, why they killed him, and who they were working for and she was going to find out the truth. The more she thought about it the more she questioned how regular criminals know of Clarks weakness so she decided she was going to find out the whole truth so she picked up the phone and made a call to someone she knew could investigate for her. When the phone was answered the voice said "Hello" to which Martha replied "Hello Lana"

Reviews always welcome hope you're enjoying the story.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lana was surprised to hear from Martha Kent she said "Hello Martha phone are you doing? How did you get my number?" to which Martha replied "I am a U.S senator, I have my ways of getting information". Lana asked Martha why she had called her and Martha told Lana that Clark had been killed and the entire story of what had happened. Lana felt many emotions in her heart, shock over the loss of someone she respected and admired, anger at those who are responsible, surprise that Clark was actually dead, and sadness because deep down she always wanted to be the one for Clark and now she would never get that chance. Lana knew that both her and Clark were supposed to be immortal and she always hoped that with the passing of time they would eventually be together again. Martha explained to Lana what had been told to her but explained to Lana that she didn't fully believe the story because she didn't understand how common criminals could have known of Clarks weakness to kryptonite. Lana understood what Martha had been saying to her and Lana agreed when Martha asked her to investigate what happened to her son. Lana then decided to call Chloe though the two did not speak in person anymore they still had each others number in case of emergency. Lana missed Chloe and that strong friendship but after what happened with Clark and the suit she couldn't face Chloe because it would make her want to go see Clark and Lana Couldn't bare not being around him. Lana still felt much anger over not being able to be around Clark and she wished Lex was still alive so she could exact revenge. Lana hated Lex for what he did to both Lana and Clark.

Chloe looked down at her phone and was very surprised to see that it was in fact Lana calling her she answered and said "hello" Lana replied "hello" Chloe then asked what Lana was calling about and Lana responded "I've heard the news about Clarks death" Chloe then asked how Lana had heard the news and Lana informed her of Martha calling her and asking her to investigate the circumstances behind Clarks death. Chloe was not surprised that Martha wanted to find out who killed her son but she was surprised that Martha had called Lana. Chloe asked Lana what exactly her plans were to investigate and Lana responded "I think you and I should find out who killed Clark Chloe, we should investigate together" Chloe was surprised to hear that and responded "why don't you come help the league find out who did this" Lana replied "Chloe you and I are two of Clarks oldest friends, we have loved him for a long time, remember high school when the three of us were always together and going through everything we went through" Chloe was a little taken shocked by this but she responded "it is true, meteor infected people attacking, the luthors, meteor showers, we three did go through so much together back then" after a second Chloe agreed with Lana. Chloe was married to Oliver but she knew that she would always love Clark because Clark was there for her so many times and Chloe wanted to help bring his killers to justice. Lana was glad Chloe was helping her find Clarks killers, Lana loved Clark and she wanted to find those that killed him.

Oliver, Tess, and Lois were all back at Tess office at the Planet, they were all silent for awhile before Lois finally said "I can't believe we lied to all of them" Oliver responded by saying "We had no choice, they would never forgive us for killing Clark, even if we did think that it was Clark Luthor" Tess replied "We all loved Clark but this is the only way that we can keep the league together, If they ever find out what we did the league would fall apart" Lois knew that they were right but the pain of Clarks loss was too overwhelming for her to bear she was lying in bed at night and she wished she was dead so she could be with Clark. She wanted to end her own life but she knew that Clark would never want her to do that, she wished that where ever Clark was that he could forgive her. Oliver never really understood Clark, Oliver thought to himself about all the times he called Clark a boy scout and he felt guilt over it because he knew that Clark was only trying to do the right thing. Oliver inspired to be like Clark but he didn't understand how Clark could even be Clark, Oliver knew that if he had the power that Clark had he would not be so selfless or forgiving as one Clark Kent. Oliver loved his friend but often felt some resentment toward Clark, he sometimes wished that he could do the things that Clark could do but Oliver knew that Clark was one of a kind and that no one could ever really fill his shoes because no one in the world could truly know what it is like to be Clark Kent. Tess missed Clark, she missed the way he would always try to see the best in people just like he had done towards her. Tess would still be living in her world of darkness if it had not been for Clark and she knew that but she had to keep this lie up to keep the league together. Sometimes Tess wished she was in Lois place as the one that Clark Kent loved but she didn't know if she could ever be the type of woman that Clark could ever love and that really ached inside her, Clark could see the light in her but he would never truly love her as anything more than a friend and now he was dead and she could never really know.

Clark was bleeding on the ground, but the wound was healing quickly. Clark was now in a battle training room right now it was taking the shape of a field that spawned out forever the source was there and the source was watching Clark sword fight with a warrior that is a creation of Source wall training system. Clark was without his powers but any wound he received was healing quickly since he was dead and since it was only a training room where wounds don't last. Clark had been in this room now for weeks and Clark was learning a lot about fighting techniques from all over the universe. The source was offering him guidance on all the techniques he was learning. "All right Clark again, give it your best effort" the source said to Clark. Clark held in his had a samurai sword and his opponent was a samurai warrior with his own sword. The two clashed swords together high, Clark then hit a front kick to his opponent center sending the samurai back a few feet. Clark then went for a middle slash with the sword but it was blocked by the Samurai who responded by pushing Clarks sword back and hitting Clark with a side kick. Clark then charged forward each fighter clashing their swords together looking for an advantage. Clark swung his sword high and the samurai ducked and sent his sword into Clarks abdomen. Clark fell in pain but the wound quickly healed as if he were on earth with his powers. Clark however did not have his powers right now because he was in a training session. The source said "you're getting better Clark be more aggressive next time and follow up when you have knocked an opponent off balance" Clark realized that he needed this training to become a better warrior as well as a better hero. Clark was determined to increase his power, He did not want to ever be at the mercy of anyone like he was at watchtower when Lois, Oliver, and Tess all shot him. He knew that he shouldn't be angry over that but he couldn't help it, he hated seeing those looks in their faces and he also hated being so vulnerable to a rock. Clark hated the irony that a rock from his home world of Krypton could so easily kill him and he told himself that if he ever got his life back he would find a way to stop that weakness. Clark was surprised at how much he already had learned, The source taught him how to better use his mind. Clark could now move object with his mind, he could read peoples thoughts at will and he could communicate with people telepathically at will. Clark wanted to learn more and more so he could fulfill what the Source and Jor-El wanted for him and that was to be a hero to everyone.

I hope your enjoying so far. My inspiration for Clark learning new abilities and being behind the source wall come from the DC one million story of superman in the 853rd century. The story goes that he did study behind the source wall for a time and that through his study and travel he gained many many abilities so that is why he is gaining new powers. Reviews are always welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

None of the characters belong to me they are the property of C.W and DC comics

Clark had been behind the source wall for a very long time and he had learned so many new abilities and fighting styles. He felt a lot more powerful but deep inside he still felt rage, and anger. He was angry over being killed, He was angry at his friends, and most of all he was angry at himself for being so weak in the first place. The source spoke up "today Clark you are going to learn the fighting style known as boxing which I'm sure you recognize from earth". They were in another training room and as Clark had learned rooms can change based on whatever training simulation was being put forth. Clark suddenly found himself shirtless, in boxer trunks with a crowd of thousands looking on. The source told him "you will be fighting earth greatest boxer ever, it will help you to learn the style better" Clark turned around and was shocked to find standing in the other corner, The greatest himself, Muhammad Ali. The fight started with Ali circling around Clark hitting him with quick left jabs and taunts like "You can't hit me" and "I'm knock you out". Clark put his hands up to defend the jabs he focused on trying to keep Ali from circling him so he back up forcing Ali to come to him after Ali grabbed him they went to the corner and the ref broke them. Ali went for a right cross but Clark ducked and hit Ali with some body shots but Ali countered with a left uppercut knocking Clark down. Clark managed to get back up and continue the fight. It was a long and difficult fight and Clark wished that he could just pass out but his determination was too strong to let himself do that. He didn't want to be weak anymore and the only way to do that was to take the pain and keep fighting, even if he was outclassed by a much boxer he was still going to fight until the end. It was the end of the 12th round and Ali was landing body blows, Clark was trying to defend himself but he could barely stand. The bell for the final round rang and Clark simply fell down from the pain. The ring, the fans, and Ali all faded away and all that was left was Clark laying bloody and beaten on a grassy field and The source standing in a grassy field. The source spoke "you fought admirably, He was much better than you but you still managed to stand your ground" Clark replied "I had to, I want to be stronger, I need to feel this pain in order for that to happen" the source replied "you can be as strong as you want to be, the biggest obstacle for most people are themselves, it is our fears and our doubts that hold us back, you have to be able to conquer them in order to obtain the strength that you desire". Clark wounds were now healing and he was able to stand He asked the source how is supposed to know what the biggest obstacle inside himself is.

Tess was at the mansion lost in her own thoughts, sadness for her part in killing Clark, anger at herself for doing it, sadness over lying to everyone about it and finally, fear that they would all find out about it. Tess decided to call Oliver, Oliver picked up the phone and said hi to his friend he asked her why she was calling to which she replied "do you think that we are doing the right thing lying to everyone about Clark, if they find out they may never forgive us" Oliver replied "We have no choice, Clark was our friend but if the league were to find out how he died and that it was in fact us who killed him than that could destroy the league". Tess felt tears welling up in her eyes "Clark would never lie about something that important, aren't we dishonoring him by lying" Oliver replied "it would be more dishonorable to let his death destroy any good that the league could do, and remember Tess we still have a darkness to fight". Tess asked "How exactly are we supposed to do that without Clark, were mere mortals were not like Clark" Oliver could hear the fear and concern in Tess voice which made him concerned because it was not something that he was used to hearing He responded "We still have Kara, and John jones, just because Clark is not here does not mean that were without any hope" Oliver hated saying that but he had to try and stay strong even though he still remembers that sad day back in watchtower. Tess wanted to believe her friend but she knew that not having Clark was going to make fighting the darkness much more difficult. Tess learned from Clark that if you were going to stop darkness than you needed a strong light and that light was now dead and the more Tess thought about it the more she felt tears come down her face, she closed her eyes and said in a whisper "Clark, we need you".

Lois was at the barn and she was drunk and crying, she felt so horribly alone and she felt so guilty about lying to the league and even more guilty about lying to Martha. She pulled her phone out and decided to call Oliver, "hi legs" replied Oliver. Lois responded in a drunken sad tone "I miss him Oliver, I miss his smile and the touch of his hands" Oliver heard the sadness and he could tell that she was drunk. He responded "I know Lois, we all Miss him" Lois responded "NO, you don't understand, I loved him, I knew what it felt like to be loved by him" Oliver could feel his heart break for Lois but he knew that they needed her to be strong if they had any chance of beating the darkness. Oliver replied "Lois I know that it hurts, but we have to keep up the lie because we will need the entire league if we are to defeat the darkness Clark talked about" Lois replied "I know Ollie but I don't know if I can keep up this lie, it just hurts so much" Oliver tried to comfort her "you're a strong woman, we have to keep up this lie the fate of the world depends on it, and I know Clark wouldn't want you being sad and depressed". Oliver than said "how about you, Tess and I get together and talk this over at the mansion tomorrow morning" Lois said whispered ok. Lois thought to herself about how much she missed everything about Clark. Lois finally made it to bed and she closed her eyes and thought "I miss you Clark"

Lana and Chloe were at watchtower looking at any video footage they could find of metropolis the day of Clarks death. They had already gone around and talked to every known criminal in the city and but there wasn't always much talking Lana threw bad guys around and beat them up while Chloe would shoot them in the knees and beat them up. Lana would not let Chloe out of her site when they were out in the field Chloe could defend herself but Chloe wasn't invulnerable like Lana however the pair still made a good team. They could not find anything about Clarks death, no one knew anything about it so they decided to once again check footage at watchtower. They went through hours of camera footage and could not find anything. Lana spoke "are you sure that is all the camera footage there is" Chloe responded "I've looked at everything I can find and so far nothing. Lana knew that they couldn't quit as long as Clarks killer was still out there then Suddenly Chloe realized that they checked all the cameras except for the one that looks into watchtower. Chloe told Lana this and Lana responded "why would we check watchtower for, no one in league would kill Clark and as far as we know no one knows about watchtower outside of the league" Chloe responded it's the only one we haven't looked at so she uploaded the footage. It was static at first but then suddenly it showed something that was shocking. Both Lana and Chloe looked on wide eyed and shocked as they watched Lois, Oliver, and Tess all shoot Clark. Then it showed all three of them get down around him. Anger, sadness, fury, and confusion all shown on Lana and Chloe's faces.

Hope you are enjoying the story I am trying to be dramatic as possible lol. I hope you enjoyed the boxing scene between Clark and Muhammad Ali. It was a comic in the 70's where superman boxed him. I just started writing fan fiction and I was hoping to throw in a few of the classic stories from the comics. Lol reviews always welcome hope your enjoying it.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own any of the characters of this show

Clark was walking with the source in a training room. This room was designed to show memories of the past and help whoever was walking in it discover themselves on a much deeper level. The source spoke "in the past your weakness has been the need for human emotion as well as human attachment, you have to realize that you are immortal and eventually all of those people you call friends will die even the woman you love Lois Lane". Clark realized that this was true, they were looking at memories of Clarks childhood with Jonathan and Martha on the farm as well as memories of his high school years with all of his friends. His most fond memories however were those that he had with Lois. The part that hurt him the most about his death was that Lois didn't recognize him in time to stop herself, Oliver, and Tess from shooting. Clark saw the Memory of when he saved her from fire being poured on her back by cult group of serial killers living in the middle of nowhere. He saw the memory of their dance in the barn where they first told each other that they loved each other. He saw memories of dates they had and happy times they both shared and it made him miss her more. He wasn't angry at his friends for shooting him, not really, he was just upset that he had so much weakness inside of him. Clark thought about it and the more he did the more angry he became, He had a weakness to kryptonite, A weakness to magic, weakness mentally to bad judgment because of the conflicting nature of his human side and his kryptonian side. Clark realized that the key to overcoming these weaknesses are to face them and overcome them and he was planning to do just that.

Oliver and Lois met Tess at the mansion in the early afternoon to have lunch and discuss the situation. Oliver spoke up first "we have to get the team ready for an attack from the darkness, we have to be ready to try and fight it because earths safety will depend on it, Lois replied "How can we do that without Clark, He was the Earths greatest hero and without his light how can we ever hope to fight such Darkness" she said with a teary face and a somber tone. Tess spoke up "We don't have a choice Lois, we have to find a way to defeat this without Clark because it is our duty and responsibility to protect earth" Lois replied "How can we win, This darkness affects anyone with anger, fear, or doubts in their hearts, and right now I would say that we three qualify" Oliver responded "That's why we need each other more than ever, we need our friendship with each other and the other members of the league because right now that is the only light that we have to lean on right now". Lois responded "How can we have any light when we are lying to Martha about how her very own son died, Clark wouldn't hurt a soul but yet at the first sign of fear we were willing to kill Clark luthor and it was Clark that paid the price of our fear". Tess spoke up "We had no choice Lois, Clark luthor was going to kill us and then he was going to cause death and destruction all over the world, he is a monster and Clark Kent would understand what we did" Lois responded "You are wrong Tess, Clark has offered mercy everyone and he had a very uncanny knack for forgiveness, I think Clark would have offered Clark Luthor mercy". Oliver responded "Look none of us are Clark, He has offered mercy at times when it put the whole world in danger, The mercy he offered to Davis Bloome cost Jimmy his life and it nearly led to the destruction of the entire world, His ability for mercy was a gift but it was also a weakness" Lois was irritated by this statement and responded "HOW DARE YOU, he tried to show Davis compassion, Clark can't be blamed for what some murdering psychopath did and it wrong of you to say that he should be". Tess saw the tension which was occurring between Oliver and Lois and decided to speak up "we can't splinter with each other, we have to stay united because we can't beat the darkness if we have anger and doubts with each other". Oliver understood what Tess was getting at he knew that this argument and any feelings of anger that could come of it could allow the darkness to take them over and that could not be allowed to happen. Lois knew that Tess was right but she felt so much sadness and guilt over the recent events that have happened and she didn't know if she was strong enough to stay strong through the whole ordeal. Tess spoke up again "We have to keep up our lie about what happened to Clark, the funeral is in a few days and we can't have everyone splintering and arguing at his funeral, that would just be too much for any of us to handle". Lois knew that there was a reason why they were lying but she absolutely hated it she loved Clark and the fact that they were lying to his mother just made her stomach ache. All three of them gave each other a silent nod of agreement, They had to stay strong and keep up the façade because the fate of the whole world will depend on it

Lana had an angry glare in her eyes as she was standing in watchtower thinking of the video footage she had just seen. Chloe was shocked and had tears in her eyes over what she had just seen, Both of the girls were in shock and they didn't know how to handle it. Lana spoke in a calm but somewhat dangerous tone "why are they shooting Clark in the chest" Chloe was wondering the same thing why would the man she loved Oliver help kill her best friend Clark. The more and more she thought about it the more sick to her stomach she had become, Tess was a member of the team and a friend to Clark, Chloe knew that Clark trusted Tess and allowed her to become a part of the team despite everything Tess had done to them in the past. The most confusing and shocking one however was Lois, Lois loved Clark more than anything and Chloe knew that she couldn't help but start crying at the thought that she just saw her cousin and the love of Clarks life shoot him with a kryptonite arrow that thought made her feel sick. Chloe responded "I don't know Lana, there must be a reasonable explanation, they are Clarks friend and they wouldn't want to hurt him" Chloe knew her response sounded weak she saw it with her own eyes but she just did not have an explanation to give. Lana gave Chloe a stern surprised look "Really Chloe, the camera didn't lie, it clearly shows Lois, Oliver, and Tess shooting Clark, They lied to us Chloe, they lied to the team, they even lied to Martha, Clarks mom". Chloe felt her heart breaking she didn't know what to say or what to do she wanted to cry and scream all at the same time but she couldn't let herself do it. Lana was a mixture of shock, anger, and sadness she didn't understand why any of the three would have a reason to shoot Clark and Lois especially surprised her, Chloe had told her that Clark and Lois were dating and she was surprised at first but ultimately she was happy to hear the two of them were happy even if she wished at times that it could still be her with Clark she understood that it couldn't thanks to Lex. Chloe decided that there was only was one action that could really be taken Oliver, Lois, and Tess had to have an explanation and she wanted to hear it. Chloe spoke to Lana "We have to give them a chance to explain, it's the only way that were going to be able to figure out why this happened" Lana was apprehensive at first to the suggestion but ultimately she agreed. Chloe pulled her phone and called Oliver he answered and Chloe said "hi Oliver, can you Lois and Tess come to watchtower, we found something urgent". Oliver told her that they would be right over. Oliver relayed what Chloe said to Lois and Tess and all three of them were now very nervous.

I was originally going to have a clois happy ending. I wanted to explore all of the characters feelings and emotions following Clarks death but then I realized I was leading people on in different directions. I hope you are enjoying the story I plan on having a lot of action and suspense. Plz review.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I own none of the characters. They are property of D.C and C.W

Oliver did not know why Chloe was calling Lois, Tess, and Himself to Watchtower but he got a sinking feeling about the situation as the three of them were driving to watchtower to meet Chloe. The reporter instincts within Lois told her that this was probably not for a good reason, she was indeed nervous and she had a right to be, all three of them did lying to everyone as they were. Tess was determined to try and stay calm because it was necessary to keep a calm attitude as the fate of the world may depend on it, she knew the darkness was coming and it would take everyone on the same page to stop it. Tess knew that they could not splinter or turn against each other because the darkness would be capable of taking advantage of it. Lois asked in a nervous tone "What reason do you think Chloe would have in calling us to Watchtower" Oliver replied in an equally nervous tone "She must have found some important information that she has to tell us about" Tess saw through their nervousness and replied "your nervous because you think they somehow found out we killed Clark, I don't think they did Watchtower was nearly destroyed during the battle with Clark Luthor" Oliver was not so convinced "If anyone can find a video needle in a haystack it would be Chloe" Lois then felt a deep sense of nervousness and fear she hoped that If Chloe did find proof they killed Clark that she would be able to understand. Lois didn't want there to be a rift between her and her cousin, she already had lost Clark and she couldn't lose her cousin to, the pain is already too much to bare because she helped kill Clark.

The three of them finally arrived at Watchtower and nervously went up the elevator and when they walked into Watchtower they were surprised to find not only Chloe but also Lana. Oliver was surprised to see the super powered brunette and spoke up first "Hi Lana what are you doing here" Lana was giving a cold stare at Oliver, Lois, and Tess and replied in a cold tone "investigating Clarks death with Chloe" Tess then asked Chloe "Why didn't you ask any of us for help, we want to find his killers just as much as anyone" Lois did not know what to make of any of this she had not expected to see Lana at Watchtower and was immediately suspicious of her motives. Chloe responded "Lana and I decided to investigate on our own, we knew that with the whole league investigating we would be able to cover more ground if we investigated on our own" Oliver was taken aback by her response and he responded in a surprised tone "Why not tell me Chloe" before Chloe could respond Lana spoke up "it's a good thing we didn't tell you isn't it"? Oliver became annoyed at that and replied "What is that supposed to mean Lana"? Lois was also becoming angry she sensed Chloe and Lana were hiding something and she was especially annoyed at Lana and the accusing tone in her voice. Tess was not happy at the accusing tone in Lana's voice either and she was rather surprised that Chloe worked with Lana without telling any of the other members of the league it really surprised Tess that Chloe did not tell Oliver. Chloe spoke up and replied "I called the three of you here to show you something and to try and get some sort of explanation" Lana maintained a cold stare and spoke up to the three of them "How could you do it" to which Oliver, Lois, and Tess all went wide eyed and they knew what they were about to see. Chloe hit the button to play the camera footage, It showed Clark Kent on his knees in the middle of Watchtower, it showed Tess yelling at Oliver to shoot him and Lois yelling to do it now and finally it showed the arrows and bullets fired from Oliver, Lois, and Tess pierce Clarks body and finally him falling to the ground. Chloe turned to face the three of them with tears in her eyes and asked and the three of them one simple question "Why did you kill Clark" Lana also spoke up in a loud angry voice "you all were supposed to be his friend and I thought you Lois was supposed to love him" Lois then lowered her eyes at Lana and gave her a look full of rage and anger, Lois wanted to knock her out. Tess had teary eyes at this point because she was once again reminded of the events that happened in watchtower that day but she managed to reply "you two don't understand we didn't think we were firing at the real Clark, before that we were fighting an evil Clark from a different dimension. Lana gave Tess a death stare and replied "do you really expect Chloe and I to believe that" Tess looked at Lana and replied in a stern voice to Lana "believe what you want to Lana" and Tess than looked at Chloe and said "it's the truth Chloe". Oliver then took his girlfriend's hand and looked her in the eyes and said "Chloe I swear to you it's the truth" Lana heard this and then decided to speak to Lois "How could you do it Lois, even if what you're all saying is true how could you shoot him, I thought you loved him, I could never have pulled the trigger" Lois was now beyond angry at what was going on at this point and finally exploded "HOW DARE YOU, I MAY HAVE BEEN THE ONE TO PULL THE TRIGGER AND KILL HIM, BUT YOU KILLED HIM EVERYDAY THAT YOU HURT HIM" Lana didn't believe the response she was getting and replied in a loud voice "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT LOIS". Lois furiously replied "HOW ABOUT YOUR MARRIAGE TO THE EVIL BALD BILLIONAIRE, OR YOUR LITTLE AFFAIR WITH CLARKS EVIL CLONE, OR THE BREAK UP DVD YOU LEFT HIM BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T HAVE THE GUTS TO BREAK UP WITH HIM IN PERSON". Oliver, Chloe, and Tess were now dead silent and they had no intentions of interrupting this argument or interrupting Lois at this point because they could all tell that the intrepid reporter was pissed off and they could tell that the super powered brunette was also in a very angry mood. Lana then replied "I WASN'T PERFECT BUT I LOVED CLARK, AND HE WASN'T PERFECT EITHER HE LIED TO ME FOR YEARS ABOUT WHO HE WAS". If Lois Lane had heat vision Lana would not be alive anymore, Lois responded in a furious tone "YOU BITCH, HE LIED TO EVERYONE ABOUT THE REAL HIM FOR A LONG TIME, IT WASN'T BECAUSE OF TRUST IT WAS BECAUSE HE WANTED TO PROTECT ALL OF US FROM THE THINGS THAT HE WAS GOING TO HAVE TO FACE IN HIS LIFE" Lana could not believe how Lois was talking to her, Lana had never been spoken to that way before and she was determined to win the argument, Lana in a very calm and cold voice walked up to Lois who had tears in her eyes and Lana looked at Lois and said "I wonder what Martha will think when she finds out that the woman that her son loved was one of the ones that actually killed him" Lana gave Lois another cold look and asked Lois "Think Martha will still love you" and then Lana super speeded out of the room. Oliver, Tess, Chloe and Lois all had shock and fear in their eyes, they were worried about how Martha was going to take the fact that Oliver, Tess, and Lois killed Clark.

-well I hope you all are enjoying the story, I am trying to put as much angst and emotion into this as I can. I am not really looking for one particular ship in this story but I am not ruling it out. Right now I just want to put as much emotion in as possible and really explore the characters feelings and emotions. I plan to make it a long story. My next chapter will focus heavily on Clark and his training in the source wall. Reviews and constructive criticism always welcome


End file.
